AkuRoku - Missing You
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Roxas is finishing up some math homework when Axel calls and climbs through his window. It's been a long time since they've been alone and together like this, so why not make the most of it? Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI SMUT. But nothing more than handjobs... Still bad, but tame for what other pieces I've written.


_Lovely AUs. I love 'em too much recently. I'm gonna try to write my requested pieces and maybe some Hetalia pieces until they're finished. Thanks for all the waiting and stuff!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for a lovely little bit of YAOI SMUT TIME! I don't own Axel, Roxas, or Kingdom Hearts! Thanks again you guys!_

 **AkuRoku – Missing You**

Roxas smiled, holding his earbuds to his ears a bit more to listen to the music flowing into his head. The playlist that Axel had created for him with Demyx' help was really nice. He sat cross-legged in his bed, calmly listening to the electric list of songs as he endlessly finished the piles of math homework in front of him. He tapped the eraser end of his pencil against the page he was working on as he punched streams of numbers into his calculator.

The phone stopped playing the music and the blonde turned to it, the familiar ringtone of a redhead's smiling face emblazoned on the surface. The teen smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hey Axel." Roxas heard the small huff of a smile through the phone. He set his homework down and leaned back in bed.

"Heyo…" He sounded comfy and relaxed as usual.

The blonde smiled and laughed into the phone, switching it to his other hand. "Did you just get up from a nap or something?"

"No. Just a bit tired. Can you let me in?" He was confused. Let him in? Then he saw a flash of white light from his window and he turned his head to see a tall redhead tapping on his window with the edge of his phone. Hanging up on the call, Roxas strode over to the window and opened it, the elder climbing inside as if this was completely normal.

He brushed a few leaves out of his hair before speaking. "That tree outside is hard to climb…" He didn't notice the gaping expression he was being given until he met the blonde's eyes. "What?"

The teen jerked a thumb back at his door. "The front door is unlocked and my parents aren't home… You could've just come in at any time…" In truth, he was originally going to call Axel and ask if he wanted to come over and stay the night after he was finished with his homework. Maybe have a little fun before they slept too… He sat back down, smiling to himself as he pulled his homework back on his lap.

He found himself leaning slightly in Axel's direction as he sat next to him, plucking one earbud from the sheets and popping it into his ear. The redhead smiled. "My playlist?"

Roxas nodded and put the other bud into his ear. "Yep. I really like it." He leaned into the elder's shoulder as he worked and listened, asking for help on the problems he didn't understand. The emerald-eyed redhead was a surprisingly good teacher at math, despite hating the subject. Contradictory as usual.

Within about fifteen minutes the teen was finished and just listening to music against Axel's shoulder. The blonde jumped as the elder unlocked his phone and the music shut off. The smooth voice of the man was as calm as the hands that he brought up from his waist to his shoulders. "Now what to do…?"

Roxas felt his face immediately begin to blush and he raised a hand to pluck the earbud from his ear. He then met the redhead's hands with his own and smiled to himself. "What do you wanna do?" He looked into deep, sparkling emerald eyes and sighed into the kiss that the elder gave to him. When they broke apart, he giggled and bit and spoke in a slightly lower voice. "I can't think of anything better to do than that…"

Axel chuckled against his mouth before he got a bit more serious with the kissing, turning his upper body to press against the teen's. He licked a thin line against the outer reaches of Roxas' lower lip before nipping it and pulling on it a bit with a wicked grin and eyes narrowed to slits. He felt the youth shiver a bit and then and smile against his mouth, which made it a bit harder to kiss him, but not impossible.

The blonde became serious again and closed his eyes as his hands drifted to the elder's shoulders, his fingers linking behind his neck and tangling into the long red strands at the back of his head. His lips were both sweetly and fiercely attacked by Axel's own, a little uncharacteristic of him, as were the hands that both clutched and caressed him.

"Axel…" The teen backed away a little so talk to him, the elder just drifting down to kiss the slope of his neck. He gasped and leaned his head to the side, allowing the redhead more room to touch him. "What are you doing…?"

"It's been too long since I've touched you like this…" he replied bluntly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His voice was a bit huskier than before, lower and sounding more desperate with every word dripping from his lips. "I want to touch you as much as I can, Rox…"

The blonde in question shivered at his words, wanting to hear them over and over again. He wanted to hear that singular confessional need… That craving that Axel needed to be sated within himself. And all Roxas wanted to give him was what he wanted.

It was true that it had been a while since they'd had time to themselves like this, when it was just them and quiet and comfy… Roxas' thoughts were interrupted by a long kiss at the neck of his shirt, eager fingers peeling his shirt away from his collarbones. It didn't take long for the teen to get sick of that sort of teasing… He soon pulled away to slip his tee away from his torso.

"You _know_ I hate that…" He smiled lightly and gripped Axel's chin to kiss his mouth once again as he felt warm hands roam about his bare skin. The blonde leaned into those big hands and slid his own down to the hem of the elder's shirt, moving away from his mouth for a moment to pull the garment over his head. The feeling of his skin against his own was great…amazing… _ecstasy_ … "Mmm…"

Axel smirked and pushed the teen to the bed, sweeping his stuff to the floor with one arm before planting himself between his legs. He brushed a hand against Roxas' pink cheek before twining his tongue around the youth's. So cute… So incredibly cute…

The blonde blushed even more when he felt a small poke at his thigh. Axel was already getting hard… He reached down the elder's chest and to his heavy belt buckle before undoing it and slipping his hand within. Roxas was blushing even more when he heard and felt the redhead's sigh against his neck, then jumping at the bite to the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

In return for the heavenly touch to his member, Axel bent his head down to the teen's chest and licked his way to the lowest ribs he could feel underneath his tongue, grabbing the arm that wasn't in his pants and pulling his arm up. Then he kissed up his side and laid a heavy, sloppy kiss right on his nipple. He was happy at the angelic moan that escaped his lover and the tighter grip on his erection that he gained.

It was saddening that it had been so long, and that the elder's end was coming so short… Axel brought a hand down to the teen's pants, stroking him through the thick fabric before delving a hand within and hearing the choked gasps and moans now… "I want to come with you this time…"

Roxas got the message even through the fog of pleasure and lust that bombarded him. He slowed his pace and felt himself growing and getting warmer as the elder's hand pleasured him over and over, knowing well everywhere on his body he liked to be touched. He kissed him as deeply and harshly as he dared, wanting to feel every part of Axel's body he could touch.

"I love you…" he whispered, just before his back arched and he felt nothing but heat and liquid against his hand and his stomach. He heard two pairs of labored breathing before his own settled, the redhead lying down on his shoulder again as he relaxed. The blonde smiled and kissed the strong arch of his neck and the razor edge of his jaw before meeting his sweet mouth again. "I missed that feeling…"

The elder smiled and felt the weight of sleep drag at his eyes and body as he used his discarded shirt to clean both of them up. "I missed _you_ …" He kissed the blonde back softly, pulling away and smiling back at him as he felt a fingertip trace the outline of his mouth and the violet teardrops on his face. "I love you too, Rox…"

"Don't call me that, Axel…" Then the teen wiped-out into slumber, the hold he had on the redhead loosening as he drifted off. The elder kissed him a few more times before settling into his arms and smiling at him as he let the sleep drag him away. He traced every inch of pale skin on the teen that he could reach, saving his angelic little face for last.

Missing him was the best thing that could've happened to Axel tonight.


End file.
